Winx Club Wiki:Standards/Formatting
Article Types |-|Character= Single Infobox |alias = Varanda (S1E2) Dark Bloom (S2E19, S2E24 - S2E26) Cake Girl (The Fashion Week) |class = Fairy Dark Fairy (S2E19, S2E24 - S2E26) |gender = 0 |age = 16 |birthday = December 10 (Original) January 27 (4Kids) |sign = Dragon |affiliation = |power = |weapon = Ancestral Wand (S6) |talent = Drawing |occupation = |sig = Bloom |origin = Domino (Sparks in some versions) |family = |relationship = |pet = |pixie = Lockette, Pixie of Portals |selkie = Serena, the Gatekeeper of Domino |animal = Elas the Unicorn |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Letizia Ciampa |cinelume = Helena Evangeliou (S1 ‒ S3) Angela Galuppo (S4) |4kids = Liza Jacqueline |nick = Molly C. Quinn |dbro = Cindy Robinson Kathleen McGovern (Movie 1's trailer) |duart = Haven Paschall (S7 and World of Winx) Emily Cramer (S8) |pshow = Mary Dima (2005) Francesca Colapietro (2006 - 2007) Melissa Marchetto (Rai Sat Special) |ice = Giorgia Bombardieri |mshow = Maria Francesca Bartolomucci |gallery = Yes}}The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . ''For a list of themes, see Infobox Themes Guide. Article Layout If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Name is a character introduced in #. paragraph (optional for major characters)". *Appearance (Heading 2) *Personality (Heading 2) *Series (Heading 2) **Seasons (Heading 3) *Movies (Heading 2) *Specials (Heading 2) *Comics (Heading 2) **Seasons (Heading 3) *Games (Heading 2) *Magical Abilities (or Skills for Specialists and Paladins) (Heading 2) *Curiosities (Heading 2) *Transformation Sequences (Heading 2) *Trivia (Heading 2) *Gallery (Heading 2; only if no separate gallery) At the end of the page, you need to add Notes *For the series section, put the actual word "Seasons" underneath in Heading 3 only when there is more than one applicable season, which will be put in tabber-form. Otherwise, the word "Seasons" becomes "Season #" and the content will be written out as normal. *If a character appears in more than one series, make more than one section and name them appropriately. Example: 'Bloom Group Infobox |Row 3 title = Affiliation |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Powers and Abilities |Row 4 info = Nature's Key (S5) Dragon's Flame (S6) |Row 5 title = Skills, Abilities, and Weapons |Row 5 info = Water Stars (S3) Ancestral Wands (S6) Tynix Bracelets (S7) |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Origin |Row 7 info = Alfea |Row 8 title = First Appearance |Row 8 info = Welcome to Magix! (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) #1: The Castle (Comics) |Row 9 title = Latest Appearance |Row 9 info = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |gallery = Yes}} The preferred order of fields can be found below. A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' '' Article Layout If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Name is a group introduced in #. paragraph (required)". *Overview (Heading 2) *Series (Heading 2) **Seasons (Heading 3) *Movies (Heading 2) *Specials (Heading 2) *Comics (Heading 2) **Seasons (Heading 3) *Games (Heading 2) *Trivia (Heading 2) At the end of the page, you need to add Notes *For the series section, put the actual word "Seasons" underneath in Heading 3 only when there is more than one applicable season, which will be put in tabber-form. Otherwise, the word "Seasons" becomes "Season #" and the content will be written out as normal. *If a group appears in more than one series, make more than one section and name them appropriately. 'Example: 'Winx (Group) |-|Spell= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Spell is a form type spell used by name. He/She manifestation and usage". *Times When Used (Heading 2) **Time 1 *Trivia (Heading 2) **Trivia 1 *Gallery (Heading 2) At the end of the page, you need to add the character's corresponding navbox For a list of navboxes, see ''. Notes *For attack spells, "to attack the enemy," "against the enemy," or things of the like should always be in singular form. '''Example: 'Rising Sun |-|Episode/Special/Movie= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . ''For a list of themes, see Infobox Themes Guide. Article Layout If one or more section does not apply, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Episode is the number episode of the number season of name". or "Movie is a CGI animated film released in date. It is the sequel of previous". or "Special is the number special of Winx Club. It aired on date. It is based on #s". *Synopsis (Heading 2) *Plot (Heading 2) *Major Events (Heading 2) *Debuts (Heading 2) **Debut 1 *Characters (Heading 2) **Group/Category 1 ***Character 1 **Character 1 *Spells Used (Heading 2) **Spell 1 *Soundtrack (Heading 2; movies only) *Script (Heading 2) **Script 1 *Songs (Heading 2) **Song 1 *Trivia (Heading 2) **Trivia 1 *Mistakes (Heading 2)' **Mistake 1 *Quotes (Heading 2) *Trailers (Heading 2; movies only) At the end of the page, you need to add Notes *The synopsis should typically be the network-given synopsis. *''For quotes, use . '''Examples: 'Winx Club - Episode 101 (Episode), Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom (Special), Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (Movie) |-|Song/Album/Single= Infobox |singer = |music = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera |lyric = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera}}The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Song is a song heard in the number season of name. paragraph (optional)". or "Album/Single is the/an soundtrack/album of #. paragraph (optional)". *Lyrics (Heading 2; songs only) *Track Listing (Heading 2; albums/singles only) *Trivia (Heading 2) **Trivia 1 *Videos (Heading 2; songs only) Table The preferred order of fields can be found in . At the end of the page, you need to add for songs and for albums/singles Notes *For lyrics, type: "'' Lyrics " '''Example: 'Under the Sign of Winx (Song), Winx Club (Album) |-|Comic/Book= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . ''For a list of themes, see Infobox Themes Guide. Article Layout If one or more section does not apply, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Comic is the number issue in the Winx Club Comic Series." or "Book is the number book in the series. paragraph (optional)". *Synopsis (Heading 2) *Plot (Heading 2) *Spells Used (Heading 2) **Spell 1 *Mistakes (Heading 2) **Mistake 1 *Debuts (Heading 2) **Debut 1 *Characters (Heading 2) **Group/Category 1 ***Character 1 **Character 1 *Trivia (Heading 2) **Trivia 1 Notes Pictures *''All'' pictures must be cropped. This is the only part of the wiki where we allow cropped images. It is best not to have a whole page, just as a precaution to copyright. *Be sure to remove any text from the speech bubbles; although they describe what the characters are doing, the photo's caption will suffice. This is a precaution to avoid copyright strikes. Spells Used Section *Spells that have been used in comics will be added, linking the ones that are present in the animated series. *Include the incantations that were spoken as well. *'''Please be able to tell the difference between a spell/incantation and conversational sentences/statements. **'Example:' "Now I'm tired and I'm going to rest, so if I may..." - "used" by Flora to create a sofa for her and Helia to sit on. ***This is not a spell or incantation, this is just a statement; not everything the Winx or other magical beings, say or do is a spell just because they said something while they are using magic. **'Example:' "Tables bloom and planks grow bark, tender buds emerge from the dark, soft vines are transformed your way, so through this door pass, we may." - Used by Flora to turn the door into a hedge. ***This is a spell/incantation because magic is being used to change/manipulate/influence something. At the end of the page, you need to add for comics and for books Example: 'Issue 1: The Castle (Comic), Welcome to Alfea (Book) |-|Game= Infobox |rate = ESRB: E PEGI: 7+}} ''The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Name a game based on # produced by company. paragraph (optional)". *Description (Heading 2) *How to Play (Heading 2) *Features (Heading 2) **Feature 1 *Soundtrack (Heading 2) *Updates (Heading 2; apps only) *Trivia (Heading 2) **Trivia 1 *Gallery (Heading 2) Notes *The description should typically be the developer-given description. At the end of the page, you need to add 'Example: 'Winx Club (Video Game) |-|Script= Template The preferred order of fields can be found in . Article Layout *Episode Title (Heading 2) *Scene: Scene Name (Heading 3) **'''Character 1: Speech 1. **'Character 2:' Speech 2. **Action* (Include the * at the end.) ***etc. In Source Mode, it will be viewed as such: Episode Title Scene: Scene Name Character 1: Speech 1. Character 2: Speech 2. *Action* Notes Scenes *A scene's name should be pointed out by nouns, and places. **'Example:' At the Winx's Dorm, at Alfea => The Winx's Dorm, Alfea *Adjectives and adverbs should only be placed in necessary positions. **'Example:' Somewhere in Infinite Ocean => Infinite Ocean Actions *Just add the necessary actions; things like "people are cheering" and such are not necessary. **'Example:' Bloom shoots a ball of fire. *The "gasp" action should only be used in the proper place. **'Example:' Mike: Yeah, a little something to help you around Gardenia! *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Really? Thanks, dad! 'Example: 'Winx Club - Episode 101/Cinélume Script |-|Doll/Toy= Article Layout If one or more section does not apply, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: "Name is a of item produced by company.". *Description (Heading 2) *Features (Heading 2) **Feature 1 *Trivia (Heading 2) **Trivia 1 *Gallery (Heading 2) *Commercial (Heading 2) *Review (Heading 2) *External Links (Heading 2) At the end of the page, you need to add for dolls 'Example: 'Season 1 Dolls Other Language and Writing *Paragraph sizes will vary, but a good rule of thumb is at least five sentences *Articles should be written in present tense, except for the Pre-Series section *Articles should only be linked once per section *All sentences noting an appearance of someone/something should begin: "In "Episode/Movie/Special/Game/Comic,"..." Pictures Use in Articles Intro: *If no infobox, the main thumbnail should be sized at: **"250px" for Series **"250px" for Movies **at most "250px" for Comics, will vary Major Sections: *There should be one appropriate thumbnail per paragraph (or multiple paragraphs if more efficient) if space permits (otherwise omit any thumbnails), sized at: **"thumb" for Series **"x130px" for Movies **"200px" for Comics *Try not to place thumbnails in the middle of a paragraph. The best placement is before a new paragraph *Thumbnails should alternate from right to left. If space does not allow, alternate left to right Code *Leave no space between: **a template and the start of an infobox/thumbnail **the end of an infobox/thumbnail/template and the beginning of an intro paragraph **a heading and a sub-heading **the contents of a tab and / **the end of an article and a navbox *Leave no more than one space between: **headings with content **tabs with content *Do not use a pipe (|) to change the form of a word to plural unless "y" changes to "ies": **Bad: witches **Good: witches, fairies